Descendientes: No saben nada de nosotros
by Cafdelibros12
Summary: Conocen la historia de la villana que se enamora de un príncipe y cambian el mundo? no? es porque no existe todavía
1. Prologo

Hace 20 años bella se casó con bestia donde invitaron a 6.000 de sus personas más cercanas es un gran pastel no? en vez de su luna de miel decidieron unir todos los reinos y formar Estados Unidos de Auradon, atraparon a todos los villanos y sus secuaces ósea toda la gente interesante y los enviaron a la isla de los perdidos ahí vivo yo sin wifi ni televisor pero si hay una salida, aguarden ya nos conocerán pero primero paso esto.  
Recuerdan la proclamación que hizo el rey Ben antes de su coronación que era que los hijos de los villanos que viven en la isla van a estudiar a Auradon los primeros fueron: Mal, Evie, Carlos y Jay y ahora tocan los siguientes

Conocen la historia de la villana que se enamora de un príncipe y cambian el mundo? No? Es porque no existe todavía


	2. La noticia

Esta soy yo  
Estaba en mi cuarto de lo más tranquila cuando de repente le metí al loco y empece a cantar

Everyday is pay day  
Swipe my card, then I do the nae nae  
You're talking to a lady  
I want a Kanye-ye not a Ray J  
So that's a no no  
I'm a Maybach and you's a Volvo  
This convo beat like Dre  
I already know whatchu tryna say

Empece a bailar como si estuviera poseída

You say that you a baller  
And I see you tryna holla  
But that ain't how I was brought up  
Next  
Working for my money  
Cuz that's what my momma taught me  
So yo ass betta show me some respect

Boss… Michelle Obama  
Purse so heavy gettin' Oprah dollas  
Boss… Michelle Obama  
Purse so heavy gettin' Oprah dollas  
Boss… Michelle Obama  
Purse so heavy gettin' Oprah dollas  
Boss… Michelle Obama  
Purse so heavy gettin' Oprah dollas

Empece a bailar con una silla

Confident  
That's me, I'm confident  
Don't want yo complimments  
Use common sense  
I'm on my Michelle Obama…  
Shhhh… Shut your mouth  
Boy I think you… [?]  
I ain't thirsty for no bae… cuz I already know watchu tryna say

You say that you a baller  
And I see you tryna holla  
But that ain't how I was brought up  
Next  
Working for my money  
Cuz that's what my momma taught me  
So yo ass betta show me some respect

Boss… Michelle Obama  
Purse so heavy gettin' Oprah dollas  
Boss… Michelle Obama  
Purse so heavy gettin' Oprah dollas  
Boss… Michelle Obama  
Purse so heavy gettin' Oprah dollas  
Boss… Michelle Obama  
Purse so heavy gettin' Oprah dollas

Empece a saltar encima de mi cama y agarré mi cepillo como el buen micrófono que es y cante a todo pulmón

I pledge allegiance to my independent girls in here  
Ooh Baby…  
So if you're with us, come on let me hear you say…  
Yeah, yeah, yeah

Do do do do do

You say that you a baller  
And I see you tryna holla  
But that ain't how I was brought up  
Next  
Working for my money  
Cuz that's what my momma taught me  
So yo ass betta show me some respect

Boss… Michelle Obama  
Purse so heavy gettin' Oprah dollas  
Boss… Michelle Obama  
Purse so heavy gettin' Oprah dollas  
Boss… Michelle Obama  
Purse so heavy gettin' Oprah dollas  
Boss… Michelle Obama  
Purse so heavy gettin' Oprah dollas

En eso entro mi hermano

...-OYEEEEE! Mama está como loca nos llamó hace 10 minutos  
...- Voyyyy

Me llamo Marina pero todo el mundo me llama Mar, soy la hija de Úrsula la bruja del mar, tengo 16 recién cumplidos ese que acaba de entrar es mi hermano Mario vivimos en la isla de los perdidos junto a mi amiga shadow y el mejor amigo de mi hermano Gastón 2 (si lo sé un nombre muy ridículo aunque no puedo decir mucho)

Vamos a la casa de mi madre, ósea abajo del mar. Realmente no me gusta ir hasta su casa ya que por mi desgracia nada más con una sola gota de agua me transformo en una sirena , aunque lo bueno es que apenas salgo del agua vuelvo a mi estado original

Ya en la casa de mi madre estábamos los cuatros reunidos:

Úrsula: hasta que por fin llegan!-la mire con un poco de desagrado sé que es mi madre pero a veces no la soporto -pero bueno se los perdono por que supongo hacían el mal, bueno vayamos al grano ustedes cuatro han sido seleccionados para cumplir con la proclamación del rey Ben para asistir a una nueva escuela en Auradon.  
Mar: QUEEEEEEE?!  
Mario: no puedes decirlo enserio verdad!?  
Shadow: Es una cruel y sucia mentira verdad?!, saben lo que le paso a los otros villanos ya no son los mismos ósea ya son todos lindos y ponen florecitas en todas partes!  
Gastón no le paró mucho a nuestra conversación estaba muy ocupado y entretenido mirándose en el espejo  
Úrsula: bueno pero eso no es todo les tengo un trabajo ya que los otros seleccionados no pudieron cumplir con la simple tarea de traer la varita mágica ustedes lo harán pero con el tridente de Tritón para vengarme de él y todos los habitantes de Auradon y apoderarme del mar y la tierra buajajajajajajajajajajajaja!

Mis mechas del cabello con solo oír el plan de mi madre se pusieron verde oliva del desagrado, en ese momento todos oímos el motor de un auto era la limusina que nos recogería para ir a nuestra peor pesadilla. Todos nos montamos en ella para podernos ir en camino a Auradon.


	3. Bienvenidos a Auradon!

Estábamos cruzando el puente para llegar a nuestro destino  
Al pisar tierra se oyeron varios instrumentos tocando una melodía muy escandalosa, cada vez nos acercábamos más a la escuela y a la música. Al llegar estaba toda la banda tocando y una gran masa de personas tenían varios carteles que tenían escrito:"¡bienvenidos a Auradon!" "¡Bienvenidos a su nueva escuela!" Y bla bla puras cursilerías de ellos, la limusina se estacionó en frente de la entrada de la escuela. Ahí estaban el rey Ben, el hada madrina y otros acompañantes que les restaré importancia

Hada madrina:¡bienvenidos seleccionados a la preparatoria de Auradon ! Soy el hada madrina y la directora.  
Ben: ¡Sean bienvenidos!-me miro, me agarro la mano y no la soltaba hasta que me canse y yo lo solté-un gusto...eh  
Mar: mar me llamo mar  
Ben: un gusto mar-luego le dio la mano a Mario, luego a Shadow y por último a Gastón2 -este va ser su nuevo hogar, van a tener diferentes clases y este será el gran día en que nuestras historias serán cambia..  
Mar: y el día en el cual supimos donde quedaban nuestros cuartos-Shadow y Mario se morían de la risa al igual que el hijo de cruela de vil y el hijo de jafar, en eso Doug el hijo de tontín nos ayudó a encontrar nuestras habitaciones  
Doug: bueno chicas esta es su habitación yo les mostrare a los chicos las suyas

Entramos Shadow y yo. Esa habitación era extremadamente rosa, clara y muy cálida demasiado para nuestro gusto

Shadow: que paso aquí vino un unicornio y vómito y tuvo diarrea aquí- cerramos las cortinas y nos pusimos de acuerdo en que luego la pintaríamos, después de eso nos fuimos a la habitación de los chicos  
Mar: bueno chicos vamos a ponernos de acuerdo a ver quién saca más información sobre el tridente-en ese instante tocaron la puerta le dije a mi hermano que abriera la puerta pero está muy ocupado jugando su videojuego así que tuve que abrirla yo  
Ben: eh hola mar me preguntaba si querían ver más a fondo la escuela  
Mar: si, claro  
Ben: pero traigo a otras personas para que sea más rápido la visita  
Mar: ok (si yo tan expresiva)  
Ben: si quieres tu puedes venir conmigo  
Mar: me gustaría  
Ben: chicos pasen-le decía a las otras personas detrás de él, ellos pasaron y no paso mucho en que casi todos los chicos se pusieron a jugar con el videojuego de mi hermano  
Holy: bueno y para cuando el tour  
Mar: tranquila Holy yo lo arreglo...IDIOTA! MUEVE TÚ TRASERO DE AHÍ VAMONOS!  
Mario: ay pero que agresiva  
Salimos del cuarto para empezar el recorrido yo iba con Ben, Shadow con Carlos, Mario con Jane y Holy con Gastón2

POV GASTON2  
Estaba con Holy por la biblioteca debo admitir que Holy es bonita pero no tan bella como yo ósea por favor tienen que verme soy hermoso  
Holy: bueno Gastón 2 esta es la biblioteca...  
FIN DE POV de GASTON2

POV MARIO  
Estábamos por el salón de comportamiento noté que Jane estaba muy nerviosa o asustada  
Mario: Jane te pasa algo-le pregunte preocupado  
Jane: Q-qu-ee nnoo me pas-sa n-n-nada-dijo ella tartamudeando  
Mario: ok está bien quieres conversar?-le dije yo sacando cualquier tema de conversación para quitar ese silencio incómodo  
Jane: ok ...eh de que quieres hablar?-me pregunto ella un poco más calmada  
Mario: Emm no sé qué tal tu color favorito-le pregunte yo tranquilamente  
Jane: el rosa y el tuyo?  
Mario: naranja-pasamos todo el recorrido preguntando nuestros gustos, realmente Jane es una buena chica me agrada bastante y aunque al principio estaba muy nerviosa soltó con toda seguridad todo sobre ella no le pude sacar absolutamente nada ya que se me olvido estuve tan pendiente de ella que ni me acordaba de mi madre.  
FIN POV MARIO

POV SHADOW  
Estábamos pasando por detrás de las gradas de la cancha pasamos los primeros 10 minutos del recorrido totalmente callados estaba pensando en cómo sacarle la información hasta que me saco de mis pensamientos hablando  
Carlos: eh oye te parece si hablamos no soporto estar tanto tiempo callado  
Shadow: claro está bien por mí, de que quieres hablar?  
Carlos: eh y quien es tu padre?  
Shadow: soy hija del hombre sombra, te preguntaría pero sé que eres hijo de cruela de vill jajaj-le dije yo con mi risa nerviosa demonios es que aunque no lo crean no hay muchos chicos interesantes en la isla de los perdidos , si lo admito me parece lindo Carlos no se ve mal y me agradan los chicos dulces , espero que no haya notado mi risa nerviosa  
Carlos: eres graciosa jajajajajaajajajajaa  
Shadow: gracias supongo-dije un poco sonrojada si lo admito me enamore de ese chico-eh y que te gusta?  
Carlos: eh el turney, los perros aunque antes los odiaba, bailar, los videojuegos y la tecnología y tú?  
Shadow: eh dibujar, los videojuegos, los animales, leer y las fiestas, por cierto no habrá pronto alguna festividad en la cual se utilice algún tipo de tridente grande y mágico y que lo use no se algún tipo de rey?-si el chico tenía sus encantos pero no he olvidado mi objetivo  
Carlos: si creo que dentro de un mes será el aniversario de coronación de Ben y creo que el rey tritón viene con su tridente porque preguntas-me dijo con una sonrisa tranquila y tierna si no me podía resistir  
Shadow: no por nada :D  
Después de eso seguimos conversando era genial estar con el  
FIN POV SHADOW

POV MAR  
Estábamos pasando por los casilleros me mostró el que se suponía que debería ser mío ya que estábamos a solas aproveche para preguntarle sobre el tridente  
Ben: sí pero muchos somos simples mortales jajajaj  
Mar: jajajaj y por casualidad hay un tridente de eso que tú sabes parecen tenedores gigantes?!-(si pues más obvia no puedo ser pero conociendo a mi hermano supongo que todos los hombres deben ser igual de estúpidos con las indirectas)  
Ben: si el tridente del rey tritón  
Mar: oh por casualidad sabrás donde esta ese maravilloso tridente?  
Ben: oh claro en el museo de Auradon  
Continuamos el recorrido y no hablamos más espero que los demás hayan tenido suerte con la información


	4. Por fin el tridente!

Después del largo día que tuvimos ayer por fin comenzamos clases hoy nuestra primera clase era la de bondad donde estábamos nosotros cuatro

Hada: si encuentran una manzana envenenada ustedes:  
A. se la comen  
B. Se la dan a alguien más  
O C. La entregan a las autoridades  
Todos excepto yo le anotaron la mano  
Mario: elíjame a mí a mi yo me la sé!  
Hada: si Mario  
Mario: es la C  
Hada: es correcto, ok ahora otra: si se encuentran una varita mágica en el bosque ustedes:  
A. dominan al mundo  
B. se la regresan a su dueño  
O C. hechizan a alguien  
Shadow: la B hada  
Hada: muy bien excelente Shadow  
Shadow: gracias!-Shadow realmente se sentía feliz cuando la felicitaban  
Hada: ok la siguiente, si van a una mansión embrujada y se encuentran un espejo mágico ustedes:  
A. Se miran en el  
B. hacen un plan para dominar con el alma de su peor enemigo  
o C. Lo dejan ahí  
Gaston2: obviamente que la A hada ósea que espejo se resistiría a que yo me refleje en el  
Hada: incorrecto, mar?  
Mar: es la c  
Hada: correcto  
Paso una hora de la clase y por fin salimos, me dirigí a mi casillero hablando con Shadow  
Shadow: fue la clase más aburrida que he tenido en toda mi vida  
Mar: lo sé pero es para asegurarse que no vamos a hacer nada malo  
Shadow: entiendo oye te gustaría que después de clases re decoremos la habitación y luego nos reunamos con los chicos  
Mar: claro me parece bien  
En eso llego Carlos  
Carlos: hola  
Nos saludó a las dos  
Shadow: hola  
Mar: hola  
Carlos: oye Shadow te gustaría ver la biblioteca ayer no nos dio tiempo de verla  
Shadow: claro bueno nos vemos mar  
Mar: Chao nos vemos más tarde  
Estaba guardando mis libros cuando:  
Ben: hola  
Mar: qué tal?  
Ben: oye como te fue tu primer día  
Mar: súper :)  
Ben: me alegró  
En eso sonó la campana  
Ben: bueno me tengo que ir tengo práctica  
Mar: ok hasta luego  
Pasaron las horas y se hizo de noche Shadow y yo decoramos el cuarto y no s dirigimos al cuarto de los chicos  
Toc-toc  
Mario: quien es?  
Mar: tu hermana abre ya  
Mario: contraseña incorrecta  
Mar: mira mocoso me vas a abrir la puerta o veraz  
Rápidamente Mario abrió la puerta y sin desperdiciar ni un minuto nos pusimos a preparar el plan  
Shadow: bueno que han averiguado?  
Mar: el tridente está en el museo de historia de la cultura  
Shadow: ok yo averigüe que el tridente se usará para el aniversario de coronación de Ben  
Mar: perfecto  
GastonII: y... donde queda eso? saben el museo creo que sería mejor si lo robamos antes ya no soporto que no hayan tantos espejos  
Mario: a 3.7km- dijo mostrándonos la computadora  
Mar: entonces que estamos esperando  
Me pare y nos pusimos a correr  
Al llegar al museo vimos que la puerta estaba cerrada y que había un vigilante viendo por las cámaras  
GastonII: tu turno- me miro  
Mar: Ya es hora de que mi enemigo se duerma ahora- dije haciendo unos pequeños movimientos con mi dedo indice. Cuando fui a abrir la puerta me di cuenta de que estaba cerrada  
Mar: rápido con velocidad no pateare pero si abrirá- y la puerta se abrió.  
Nos dispusimos a correr pasamos por la galería de villanos donde vimos a nuestros padres junto con otros villanos no le pusimos mucha atención y seguimos corriendo. De repente vimos el tridente encerrado dentro de un campo de fuerza. Mario tenía intenciones de agarrarlo  
Mar: Mario no- me sonrió y cuando fue a agarrar el tridente empezó a sonar una alarma y el campo de fuerza lanzo a Mario hacia atrás  
GastonII: un campo de fuerza y una alarma?  
Mario: no es un poco exagerado  
Shadow: vámonos  
Nos fuimos corriendo, pero el vigilante ya estaba despierto ósea quien no que clase de loco pone doble seguridad y despierta a todos, lo bueno de nosotros es que hemos vivido en la isla por lo cual somos lo suficientemente rápidos y astutos

Ya estaba por salir cuando vi que Shadow agarro el teléfono

Shadow: si hola , eh si no te preocupes fue que estaba vigilando y sin querer me resbale y toqué el campo de verdad que perdonen mi torpeza no volverá a ocurrir , si tranquilo salúdame a tu esposa hasta luego  
Mario: vamos apresúrate  
Shadow: gracias Shadow, no hay de que  
Ya todos estábamos afuera corriendo  
Mar: gracias Mario por tu culpa mañana tenemos que ir a clase!


	5. Clases

Después de la gran metida de pata de mi hermano tuvimos que ir un día más a clases. La primera hora tocaba historia  
En eso el profesor dorito estaba llamando a todos a la pizarra o preguntándonos desde nuestros asientos, Cada vez que el hacia una pregunta todo el mundo levantaba la mano bueno no todo el mundo nosotros cuatro somos una gran excepción.  
La clase se trataba sobre el uso de la magia en la historia de Auradon, Era interesante y aburrido a la vez  
Lo único que me pareció interesante fue lo del uso de la magia

Rubén: en qué año se utilizó la primera varita mágica?  
Todo el mundo alzo la mano, menos nosotros otra vez, Audrey tenía la mano levantada y parecía Mario en la clase de bondad  
Dorito:Audrey que te parece si le damos una oportunidad a los nuevos en responder esta pregunta  
Audrey:Profesor que van a saber sobre magia buena si son hijos de villanos y lo más seguro es que le hayan mostrado magia oscura

Tenía las mechas de mi cabello completamente rojas de la furia que le tenía a esa chica estaba súper enojada me pare y le dije sus verdades

Mar: prefiero ser villana a ser una princesa consentida y mimada por sus padres ya que si la resistencia de tu madre fue por el hechizo de una villana se pinchó el dedo con una rueca imagínate la tuya si se te rompe una uña te suicidas así que no vengas a hablar de lo que no sabes

Después de la clase de historia y mi gran pelea que ni fue gran por que se quedo pasmada y ni hablo más estábamos en el descanso, descubrí la sala de música completamente vacía me asegure que nadie podía verme

You can be amazing  
You can turn a phrase into a weapon or a drug  
You can be the outcast  
Or be the backlash  
Of somebody's lack of love  
Or you can start speaking up  
Nothing's going to hurt you the way that words do  
When they settle beneath your skin  
Kept on the inside and no sunlight  
Sometimes a shadow wins  
But I wonder what would happen if you  
Say what you want to say  
And let the words fall out  
Honestly, I want to see you be brave  
With what you want to say  
And let the words fall out  
Honestly, I want to see you be brave  
Everybody's been there  
Everybody's been stared down by the enemy  
Fallen for the fear and done some disappearing  
Bow down to the mighty  
Don't run, stop holding your tongue  
Maybe there's a way out of the cage where you live  
Maybe one of these days you can let the light in  
Show me how big your bravery is  
Say what you want to say  
And let the words fall out  
Honestly, I want to see you be brave  
With what you want to say  
And let the words fall out  
Honestly, I want to see you be brave  
Innocence, your history of silence  
Won't do you any good  
Did you think it would?  
Let your words be anything but empty  
Why don't you tell them the truth?  
Say what you wanna say  
And let the words fall out  
Honestly I want to see you be brave  
With what you want to say  
And let the words fall out  
Honestly i want to see yo be brave

Cuando termine escuche unos aplausos solitarios que venian de la puerta me voltee a ver quien era y ahi estaba Ben con esa enorme sonrisa y esos ojos verde en los que te pierdes sin darte cuenta.  
Ben: no sabia que cantas y tocas el piano  
Mar: es que todavia no me conoces  
Ben: sabes deberias pasar todo ese talento a la clase de musica yo podria inscribirte que te parece?  
Mar: no seria divertido Ben- me voy dejandolo solo

POV SHADOW  
Estaba en la clase de arte no había gente que conociera además de que todos me miraban mal ,no quiero que pase lo mismo de la mañ tengo que mirarle el lado positivo por fin tengo una clase en la cual puedo expresarme libremente cosa que en la isla no se puede. la clase estaba a punto de comenzar cuando alguien entra desesperadamente por la puerta

Angel :señor carlos llega tarde la clase está por empezar no te debería dejar entrar  
Carlos:lo sé de verdad que disculpe mi tardanza pero esta vez jay no puso la alarma a la hora que era y me he levantado súper tarde le prometo que no ocurrirá otra vez se lo pido déjeme pasar:ok pase se lo estoy dejando pasar por Angel: que nunca ha llegado tarde  
Carlos:gracias! De verdad  
Ruffle:bueno como ha llegado tarde el único asiento disponible es al lado de la señorita Shadow

Ahora todo el mundo estaba mirándome y a el como si fuera una desgracia que se sentará al lado mío, quería que la tierra me llevara a lo más profundo de ella

Carlos:hola Shadow como estas por que estas sola-me pregunto como siempre dulcemente  
Shadow:hola carlos no eh por nada solo que nadie se quiso sentar aquí pero no importa  
Ruffle:bueno alumnos con la pareja que tienen de asiento deberán hacer un trabajo que será pintar la personalidad del otro eso será un trabajo que deben entregarme dentro de una semana y hoy quiero que dibujen su propia personalidad  
Carlos:bueno tendremos que reunirnos te parece si el sábado vienes a mi...habitación y hacemos el trabajo?-me dijo...Algo sonrojado?! Estaba nervioso pero por que?  
Shadow:claro no hay problema me parece perfecto

Hablamos durante toda la clase, Carlos es el chico más lindo que jamás he conocido mientras hablábamos dibujábamos el hizo en su block un fondo rojo con blanco con muchas manchas de dálmata hizo a chico,su videojuego favorito,sus amigos y un montón de dulces;yo en cambio hice un fondo azul y morado puse varios de mis dibujos favoritos sitas de mis libros favoritos,varios personajes de mis videojuegos,puse a mi gato que está en la isla y a mis amigos también  
Carlos:oye dibujas genial  
Shadow:g-gracias-dije sonrojada y nerviosa  
Ruffle:muy bien se acabo el tiempo entreguen me sus trabajos  
Estaba saliendo cuando el profesor me llamo de nuevo al salón estaban el y.. CARLOS?!  
Ruffle:Shadow me he dado cuenta de que dibujas muy bien y mejor que muchos aquí quería ver si podías ser la tutora de carlos no va muy bien y por lo que vi en la clase se llevan bien podrías hacerlo?  
Carlos me miro con ojos de perrito demonios se veía súper tierno no me pude resistir  
Shadow:claro no hay problema por mi  
Carlos me abrazo con fuerza y me dijo como unas diez veces gracias después de eso ambos nos fuimos caminando fuera del salón  
FIN POV SHADOW  
POV MARIO  
estábamos en el campo de turney iba a empezar la prueba Gastón2 me dejo por que no quería despelucarse o que algo le pasará a su "adorado rostro"

Al principio me fue bien solo que al parecer era demasiado rudo y lo único que hacia era lastimar a los demás pero por lo menos entré en el equipo  
FIN POV MARIO

Ya cuando se hizo de noche Shadow, evie y yo estabamos en la habitacion  
Evie: Mar? Sabes ? Yo creo que a Ben le gustas  
Mar:a Ben?!  
Shadow: si se le nota demasiado  
Mar: bueno eso explicaria lo que paso en la sala de musica  
Shadow: que paso?  
Evie: cuenta cuenta cuenta  
Mar: es que yo estaba cantando de lo mas normal y el me escucho y me dijo que si yo queria el me podia incribir en la clase  
Evie: y que le dijiste?  
Mar: que eso no seria divertido  
Shadow: pero porque no aceptaste ?  
Mar: porque no  
Evie: deberias aceptar asi te consigues un novio y quitas esa cara de amargada  
En eso entran los chicos y Evie se va  
Mario: adivinen que ? Acabo de entrar en el equipo  
Oigo que tocan la puerta  
TOCK TOCK!


	6. El plan

TOCK TOCK!  
Mar: esperense un momento  
Me acerque a la puerta y la abrí  
Ben: eh hola Mar  
Mar:hola  
Ben: no los vi hoy asi que me preguntaba si tenian alguna duda ?  
Mire a los demás  
Mar: no creo que no tenemos dudas  
Ben: bueno si necesitan algo saben que pueden decirme...- dijo alejandose  
Mar: eh espera! Es verdad que vamos a ir a tu Aniversario de Coronacion?  
Ben: si, va a ir toda la escuela  
Mar: ahh y nos podemos sentar en 1era fila para que se nos pegue la bondad?  
Ben: ojala pudieran es que adelante solo estan mis padres y yo y si tuviera estaria mi novia  
Mar: bueno gracias- le cerre la puerta en la cara  
Mire a los chicos  
Mar:es tiempo de que Bennybo tenga una nueva novia quiero un hechizo de amor

Estabamos en la cocina preparando unas galletas que contienen la pocion  
Mar: aqui dice que se necesita una lagrima y yo nunca lloro  
Mario: rebanamos unas cebollas ?  
Mar: noo, se necesita una lagrima de tristeza humana  
En eso llego Loonie  
Loonie: hola mar que hacen ? Bocadillo nocturno?  
No pude ni responderle porque ya habia metido el dedo en la mezcla  
NOOOO!- Gritamos al unisono los 4  
Shadow: como te sientes?  
Mar: si tal vez le falte algo  
Gaston se propuso a conquistarla pero no lo logro  
Loonie: necesita chispas  
Shadow: que cosa?  
Loonie: chispas de chocolate solo el ingrediente mas importante que? Sus mamas nunca les hicieron galletas con chispas de chocolate?  
Mar: nuestra vida es diferente  
Loonie: lo se pero pense que hasta los villanos querian a sus hijos  
La miramos con tristeza y ella solto una lagrima se la quite y la puse en el tazon  
Mar: si es muy triste nos vemos mañana buenas noches!  
Shadow: al horno

Al dia siguiente en el descanso  
Shadow: ahi esta ben  
Mar: quedense aqui esperen mi señal  
Mar: Hola Ben!  
Ben: Hola Mar!  
Mar: hice galletas- le dije mostrandole la bolsa  
Ben: es que ahora no puedo tengo un partido importante y nunca como antes- dijo alejando  
Mar: si, todos en Auradon saben eso no? Cuidado con las galletas que te ofrecen los villanos  
Ben: no no eso  
Saque la galleta de la bolsa y me la lleve a la boca  
Mar: mas para mi creo  
Ben me la quito y la mordio  
Ben: ves si confio en ti  
Mar: y que te parece?  
Ben: esta genial es crujiente y tiene nueces?-asenti- amo las nueces  
Le hice la señal a los chicos que se fueron acercando  
Ben: siempre has tenido ese brillo en los ojos- dijo llevandose la galleta a la boca pero se la quite gaston se acerco  
Gaston: uff creo que comio demasiado

En el partido de Turney iban empatado pero gracias a Mario y a Jay, ben logro el punto ganador. Todos estaban felices, gritando y saltando yo solo podía  
taparme los oídos

Ben se acerco al Narrador del partido le quito el micrófono

Ben: tengo que decir algo. Denme una M  
Todos: M  
Ben: denme una A  
Todos: A  
Ben: denme una R  
Todos: R  
Ben: que se forma?  
Todos: Mar  
Ben: no los oigo  
Todos: Mar  
Ben: te amo Mar no te lo habia dicho? Denme musica  
Doug: 1,2,3,4

Y la banda empezo a tocar y ben a cantar

Did I mention, that I'm in love with you  
And did I mention, there's nothing I can do  
And did I happen to say, I dream of you everyday  
But let me shout it out loud, if that's okay  
(HEY!)  
If that's okay  
(HEY!)  
I met this girl to rock my world like it's never been rocked  
And now I'm living just for her and I won't ever stop  
I never thought that it would happen to a guy like me  
But now look at what you've done, you got me down on my knees  
Because my love for you is ridiculous  
I never knew (who knew?) that it could be like this  
My love for you is ridiculous  
My love is R-I-D-I-C-U-L-O-U-S! R-I-D-I-C-U-L-O-U-S!  
It's (ridiculous!)  
Just (ridiculous!)  
And I would give my kingdom for just one kiss  
But did I mention that I'm in love with you  
And did I mention, there's nothing I can do  
And did I happen to say, I dream of you everyday  
But let me shout it out loud, if that's okay  
YEAH!  
If that's okay  
(HEY!)  
I gotta know which way to go  
C'mon give me a sign  
You gotta show me that you're only ever gonna be mine  
Don't wanna go another minute with or without you  
Cause if your heart just isn't in it  
I don't know what I'd do  
Because my love for you is ridiculous  
I never knew (who knew?) that it could be like this  
My love for you is ridiculous  
My love is R-I-D-I-C-U-L-O-U-S! R-I-D-I-C-U-L-O-U-S!  
It's (ridiculous!)  
Just (ridiculous!)  
And I would give my kingdom for just one kiss, c'mon now

Cuando terminó de cantar quedo al lado mio  
Ben: Mar quieres ir a la coronación conmigo?- dijo gritando por el micrófono  
Mar: Siiiii


	7. Toda historia tiene sus secretos

**Al día siguiente  
Estábamos en clase de historia  
Mirta: les tengo un trabajo para la semana que viene, tienen que hacer un informe sobre la vida de sus padres.  
Después de eso sonó la campana, salí de la clase con Shadow**

 **Mar: que fastidio se supone que no aguanto a mi madre y más bien aquí la olvido un rato y ahora me la ponen para hacer un trabajo  
Shadow: lo se tranquila bueno supongo que será interesante tal vez nos enteremos de cosas interesantes de nuestros padres o por lo menos podré saber más de su nombre-lo último lo dijo con tristeza si Shadow y yo nos entendíamos no pasábamos mucho tiempo con nuestros padres a su padre se lo llevaron las sombras al más allá y siempre tiene que estar de la isla al inframundo con deudas de las sombras por lo cual nada más sabe cómo es de aspecto y su nombre y yo pues mi madre vive bajó del mar y no puedo estar siempre ahí además de que no soporto estar como una sirena la otra cosa que tenemos en común es que ninguna sabe nada de su otro padre yo no conozco a mi padre y ella no conoce a su madre  
Mar: tal vez tienes razón oye que tal si comemos algo las tripas me suenan  
Shadow: claro siento como si me estómago se estuviera comiendo así mismo jajaja**

 **Fuimos a la cafetería estaban sirviendo pizza, pudín y jugo de calabaza realmente debo admitir que la comida de la escuela era mil veces mejor que la de la isla  
Shadow: esta delicioso juro que comería hasta reventar  
Mar: estamos igual entonces jajajajja  
En eso llego mi hermano con Gastón 2  
Mario: hola como les fue en la clase de historia a mí me fue pésimo en la de química  
Gastón2:hablas enserio! Si a ti te fue mal es porque casi incendias mi hermoso cabello  
Mario: no seas llorón  
Mar: bien nos mandaron un informe sobre nuestros padres  
Mario: oh a nosotros hacer dos páginas completas sobre fórmulas químicas  
Shadow: no están difícil dependiendo de cada problema solo necesitan hacer...-si ahí la conversación se volvió aburrida  
Mario: Shadow me gusta la pulsera que traes hoy lo sabias-esto es típico cuando ella empieza hablar de algo que no le importé le hace cumplidos para que olvide el tema lo peor de todo es que funciona Shadow es muy blanda  
Shadow: enserio!? Gracias me la hizo Evie**

 **En eso sonó la campana Shadow y yo teníamos clases de matemática**

 **Luego Shadow y yo fuimos a la biblioteca a buscar los libros de nuestros padres, cuando ya los teníamos íbamos saliendo de la biblioteca  
Shadow: me tengo que ir a la clase de arte chao  
Mar: chao  
Me fui a mi habitación a leer el libro y empezar el informe. Al principio el libro era solo de su niñez después de todo lo que paso con Ariel y luego hubo unas páginas que me dejaron completamente confundida y desorientada. Las páginas decían:**

 **"El día después de que Ariel fuera a tierra para ver al príncipe, Tritón intentó con éxito seducir a Úrsula para que le devolviera la voz a su querida hija. Al enterarse de la jugarreta sucia que le monto Tritón decidió sin mucho éxito vengarse. Al mes Úrsula se enteró que aquella relación había dado frutos y ella estaba embarazada pero tritón la desterró y mando a la isla de los perdidos "**

 **Al leer no pude evitar derramar lágrimas. No puedo creer! Todo lo que conocía era una gran mentira y ahora lo desconozco todo. Mi mama no era la bruja sino aquel hombre que creo su desgracia y lo peor es que al verme recuerda cada momento de su sufrimiento, después de todo soy una princesa y he vivido como una criminal y ahora van a caer, voy a robar ese tridente, el tridente de mi padre, van a caer no lo duden.  
En eso llega Evie y me ve llorando  
Evie: amiga, que te pasó?  
Mar: me quiero ir de aquí! Me quiero ir de aquí!- dije llorando  
Salí corriendo mire para atrás asegurándome de que no me seguía y gracias a dios que no porque quiero estar sola. Sigo corriendo pero me tropiezo con alguien a través de mis ojos se ve todo borroso pero pude distinguir que era Ben así que solo lo abrazo y el me rodea con sus brazos. Cuando me calmo me sienta en un banco que hay cerca  
Mar: Ben que pena con usted pero no lo pude evitar  
Ben: tranquila, cuéntame que te paso?  
Mar: preferiría no hablar de eso  
Ben asintió y me abrazo**


	8. Citas

Al día siguiente me encontraba en mi casillero y de repente se acercó Ben

Ben: hola mar  
Mar: hola ben  
Ben: te tengo una pregunta  
Mar: y yo una respuesta  
Ben: quieres ir a una cita conmigo?  
Mar: si claro  
Ben: te busco en 2 horas  
Mar: ok  
Se fue y yo fui a buscar a Evie

Llegue a la cafetería y vi a Evie hablando con Doug

Mar: Evie aquí estas literalmente te estuve buscando por todos lados  
Evie: y cuál es la prisa?  
Mar: Ben acaba de invitarme- bufé- a una cita  
Evie y Doug se empezaron a reír  
Evie: eso tiene solución  
Se paró de la mesa y empezamos a caminar  
Evie: creo que debemos hacer algo con tu cabello  
Mar: no  
Evie: y maquillarte  
Mar: no  
Evie: y esa ropa  
Mar: No!

Llegamos a la habitación

Evie: toma ponte esto

Me dio un vestido corto, azul claro, me lo puse, me arreglo el cabello haciéndome una trenza en un costado y para mi suerte mis mechas estaban azules y combinan con el vestido.

Me maquillo

Mar: no me pongas tanto rubor no quiero espantarlo  
Evie: cálmate estas perfecta, ahora mírate en el espejo  
Me mire

Mar: estoy...  
Evie: dilo  
Mar: linda  
En eso tocan la puerta, la abro  
Ben: por primera vez entiendo la diferencia entre bonita y hermosa  
Finjo una risa  
Ben: vamos en moto  
Asentí.  
Nos montamos en la moto lo abrace y disfrute del paisaje que se parecía a un bosque. Caminamos por un puente  
Ben: dime algo que no le hayas dicho a nadie  
Mar: mi segundo nombre es Alga  
Ben: el mío es florean  
Mar: waoo que principesco eso es casi peor  
Ben: siempre es mejor que Alga bueno cierra los ojos  
Le hice caso me llevo por un camino sentía las hojas rozando mis piernas  
Ben: ya los puedes abrir  
Me sorprendí al ver aquel lago hermoso y ese picnic que me preparo fui para allá y nos sentamos a comer una rosquilla con gálea mientras él hablaba  
Ben: es tu primera vez?  
Mar: en la isla no tenemos muchas citas todos somos amigos  
Ben: hablo de las roquillas  
Mar: se nota mucho?- dije chupándome un dedo  
Ben: tienes un poco aquí- dijo tocando los labios- has así- se lamio los labios y yo lo imite  
Mar: ya no me llevaras a ningún lado  
Ben: quieres nadar?  
Mar: no gracias ve tu  
Ben: ven- me ofreció una mano  
Mar: mejor yo me quedo aquí- asintió  
Se montó en una roca y se lanzó  
Me distraje un minuto y cuando me voltee no lo volví a ver  
Mar: ben? Ben! BEN!  
Me lance al agua y en 5 segundo ya era una sirena sentí los brazos del rodeándome y me sentó en la orilla  
Ben: eres una sirena?-dijo sorprendido  
Mar: mitad sirena  
Ben: bueno no importa sigues siendo perfecta para mí-le sonreí- sabes te miro a los ojos y sé que no eres villana. Mar yo te dije que te amaba que hay de ti? Me amas?  
Me voltee  
Mar: no sé cómo se siente el amor  
Me agarro la barbilla con sus dedos  
Ben: tal vez pueda enseñarte

POV SHADOW

Bueno hoy es sábado llego el día de hacer el trabajo. Dios! No voy a mentir estoy extremadamente nerviosa nunca había hecho un trabajo así con nadie y menos con un chico y sobre todo ser tutora y lo peor de todo es que el chico me gusta soy un completo desastre, aguarden porque me preocupo no es como si fuera una cita cierto? Es solo un trabajo, bueno eso me calma aunque de alguna manera me pone triste lo se lo se soy rara, creo que lo que necesito es un consejo eso es! Voy a buscar a Evie

Estaba en su casillero con Doug  
Shadow: evieeeeeeeeeeeee!  
Evie: hola Shadow que pasa que sucede  
Shadow: yo n-necesito un c-consejo-si bueno es primera vez que me gusta alguien y soy tutora de ese alguien y es primera vez que pido un consejo de amor  
Evie: claro no te preocupes todo lo que necesites ven vamos a mi cuarto chao cariño  
Doug: adiós te veo en un rato  
Shadow: gracias en verdad  
Evie: no hay de que, ahora dime que necesitas como escuche que me preguntaste debe ser algo importante  
Shadow: e-es que tengo que hacer un proyecto con Carlos y también soy su tutora y el me invito a su cuarto y es hoy como a las cuatro y estoy nerviosa-si apenas hablo cuando estoy nerviosa y ya no tengo filtro y lo peor hablo demasiado rápido  
Evie: tranquila respira respira repite pero con palabras claves  
Shadow:ok ok yo proyecto, tutora Carlos habitación hoy a las 4 yo nerviosa-ok si lo se parezco retrasada  
Evie:ahhhhhh ya entendí espera un minuto no será que estas nerviosa por que te gusta!-inmediatamente me puse roja como una manzana envenenada-tu cara lo dice todo ósea que es una cita  
Shadow:n-no no es una cita solo es para hacer el trabajo además a el de seguro no le gusto y ese es el problema no se por que me pongo tan nerviosa si no es nada  
Evie:oye no seas tan dura ven se lo que necesitas te arreglare  
Shadow:enserio?! Gracias!  
Evie:no hay de que además conozco a carlos y se que le gusta

Me puso un vestido un morado con flores y me soltó el cabello si siempre lo llevo recogido y me maquillo cosa que nunca hago  
Shadow:no crees que es algo exagerado?  
Evie:para nada ahora mírate  
Shadow:estoy hermosa gracias Evie eres la mejor  
Evie:no hay de que ahora veté que son las y 3:50

Salí de allí lo más rápido que pude agarre mi bolso y una chaqueta y llegues puntual a la puerta de su habitación,toqué la puerta y me abrió  
Shadow:eh hola traje mis cosas-se me quedo mirándome un largo rato me puse aún más nerviosa  
Carlos:te ves preciosa  
Shadow:g-gracias jaja-no de nuevo la risa

Entré y me dijo que me sentara en su cama,duramos horas y horas haciendo el dibujo nos quedo muy bonito creo que era uno de los mejores dibujos que he hecho

Carlos:oye te quedo asombroso y me describiste perfectamente  
Shadow:gracias el tuyo también quedo muy bonito  
Carlos:tus clases son muy buenas por que no me quedaría bien-ok ok saco de nuevo sus encantos  
Shadow:gracias pero eres tu el que tiene el talento  
Carlos:oye eres la primera persona que es tan amable conmigo  
Shadow:por que no serlo tu eres muy buena persona y lindo-dios por favor díganme que no dije la palabra lindo dime que no dime que no me puse roja y quise darme una cachetada pero sería ridículo  
Carlos:g-gracias-estaba también nervioso y también estaba rojo aguarden un segundo logre poner a carlos de vill nervioso?!-eh oye ya que terminamos de hacer todo no te parece mejor ir a comer un helado  
Shadow:claro no hay problema

Salimos de su cuarto y fuimos a la heladería  
Carlos:de que quieres el tuyo  
Shadow:de pistacho con chocolate  
Carlos:jajaja es el mismo que iba a pedir

Nos comimos los helados tranquilamente y decidimos irnos hasta nuestros cuartos me acompaño hasta el mío

Shadow: la pase genial  
Carlos:yo igual debería estudiar más tiempo contigo  
Shadow:jajajaj nos vemos mañana  
Carlos:igual adiós

Cerré la puerta y me puse a brincar en mi cama tengo que contarle a Evie y a mar dios es el mejor día de mi vida!  
FIN POV SHADOW

Chicas espero comenten si quieren que la siga. Las amooo


	9. Amienemigas y algo de amor?

Al día siguiente estábamos en la clase de bondad

Hada: chicos, chicos saben que se acerca el dia de la familia y como sus padres no pueden venir debido a la distancia les preparamos una sorpresa vengan  
Nos llevo a donde estaba un televisor y ahi estaban mi mama, Gastón y el doc facilier  
Mar: hola mama  
Ursula: Marina cuando te voy a ver?  
Mar: hay un aniversario de una coronacion supongo que despues de eso  
Ursula: cuando?  
Mar: el viernes  
Ursula: no te puedo ver antes es que no puedo esperar a poner mis manos sobre... digo alrededor de ti  
Shadow: hola papa  
Facilier: hola niña tienes algo para mi?  
Shadow: no papa  
Gastón: jajajajaja  
Faxilier: de que te ries narcicista  
Gastón:de ti brujo loco  
Entonces empezaron a pelear y mario corto la llamada.  
Hada: lo siento  
Mario: no importa gracias por la sorpresa  
Shadow:mar que pasaria si no lo logramos?  
Mar: creo que nuestros padres nos van a destrozar  
GastonII: en serio?  
Mar: si

POV SHADOW  
Después de la sorpresa fui a la clase de arte ya estábamos terminando clases así que como hice todas las tareas el profesor me dejo que dibujará en mi cuaderno carlos se había sentado con un chico en la otra mesa, tenía una pose perfecta así que lo empece a dibujar

Ruffle:bueno la clase a terminado la próxima semana les diré sus notas

Iba saliendo del salón tranquilamente me iba a mi habitació estaba mar así que agarré mi cuaderno y termine el dibujo quedo muy parecido a el. Por primera vez en mi vida estoy tan enamorada de un chico así que quería liberar todos mis sentimientos y aveces mar cuando los quiere expresar hace canciones así que por que no hacer me puse a escribir en eso llego Evie  
Evie:hola Shadow perdón por el abuso pero me podrías ayudar a pintar el cartel del día de la familia  
Shadow:claro no hay problema te molestaría si llevo mi cuaderno aveces de ahí saco la inspiración  
Evie:claro!  
Salimos de ahí cuando llegamos al salón arte tardamos un largo rato decorando ese cartel pero quedo genial  
Evie:gracias quedo muy lindo  
Shadow:no hay de que si quieres vamos a mi habitación a charlar un rato  
Evie:esta bien  
FIN POV SHADOW  
POV CARLOS  
estaba pasando por el salón de arte cuando escuche risas me escondí por que no quería que nadie supiera que estoy haciendo unos dibujos para Shadow si bueno se los quería hacer en forma de agradecimiento por ser mi tutora y bueno por que tal vez solo tal vez me gusté un poco pero de seguro solo piensa que somos amigos no?;Cuando se fueron entré y vi un cuaderno,era idéntico al de Shadow lo quise ojear un poco sé que esta mal pero la curiosidad mata

Cuando lo vi en definitiva era de Shadow sus dibujos eran hermosos estaba chico,mar,Mario y...YO?! Qué hacia yo en su cuaderno? Lo mire están increíble estaba ojeandolo más cuando escuche unos pasos  
...:Evie espera creo que olvide mi cuaderno ya regreso

Dios esa era la voz de Shadow diablos que hago que hago,lo deje en el escritorio del profesor y salte por la ventana

Shadow:oh menos mal aquí estas

Gracias a dios que lo deje a tiempo pero necesito preguntarle por que me dibujo  
FIN POV CARLOS  
POV SHADOW  
Ufff menos mal que seguía ahí me moriría de la vergüenza si alguien viera mi cuaderno sobre todo carlos. Fui a mi cuarto estuve hablando con Evie cuando Doug llego diciéndole que si la quería acompañar a comer algo le di permiso y se fueron  
Ya no quería estar en la habitación así que salí y me senté bajo un árbol vi que no hubiera nadie quería cantar la canción que había hecho así que  
Lalala

I like your smile  
I like your vibe  
I like your style  
But that's why I love you  
And I  
I like the way  
You're such a star  
But that's not why I love you  
Hey, do you feel  
Do you feel me?  
Do you feel what I feel too?  
Do you need?  
Do you need me? (x2)

You're so beautiful  
But that's not why I love you  
I'm not sure you know  
That the reason I love you  
Is you being you  
Just you  
Yeah, the reason I love you  
Is all that we've been through  
And that's why I love you

Lalala

I like the way  
You misbehave  
When we get wasted  
But that's not why I love you  
And how you keep your cool  
When I'm complicated  
But that's not why I love you  
Hey, do you feel  
Do you feel me?  
Do you feel what I feel too?  
Do you need?  
Do you need me? (x2)

You're so beautiful  
But that's not why I love you  
I'm not sure you know  
That the reason I love you  
Is you being you  
Just you  
Yeah, the reason I love you  
Is all that we've been through  
And that's why I love you

Oohh…

Even though we didn't make it through  
I'm always here for you  
Yeah..

You're so beautiful  
But that's not why I love you  
I'm not sure you know  
That the reason I love you  
Is you being you  
Just you  
Yeah, the reason I love you  
Is all that we've been through  
And that's why I love you

Lalala  
That's why I love you (x2)  
Cuando termine escuche una rama del árbol partiendose y vi que cayo alguien de el  
Shadow:ahhhhh!  
...:auch-aguarden yo conozco ese auch  
Shadow:carlos! Estas bien?! que hacías ahí?!  
Carlos:tranquila estoy bien me duele un poco la pierna pero de seguro no es nada,eh y-yo te estaba buscando te quería preguntar algo pero cuando llegue estaba cantando y no te quería interrumpir y yo quería darte una sorpresa y trepe el árbol y cuando quise bajar se rompió la rama perdón se que estuvo mal  
Shadow:oye tranquilo..carlos te está sangrando la pierna! Necesito llevarte rápido a la enfermería  
Carlos:ya son las 5 ya esta cerrada  
Shadow:entonces te llevare a mi habitación creo que tengo un botiquín ven te voy ayudar a pararte-lo agarre como pude del brazo y lo ayude a caminar  
Carlos: g-gracias soy un torpe de verdad no deberías ni ayudarme  
Shadow:tranquilo

Llegamos a la habitación lo senté en mi cama busqué algodón,una venda y algo de desinfectante  
Shadow:te va a arder un poco-le pase el algodón y pude ver su cara en forma de un berrinche me estaba muriendo de la risa pero tenía que ser sería,después le cubrí la herida con la venda y listo  
Carlos:muchas gracias  
Shadow:no hay de que quieres que te ayude a llegar hasta tu cuarto  
Carlos:no tranquila creo que ya estoy bien  
Shadow:me alegró me preocupaste por cierto que querías preguntarme  
Carlos:eh y-yo ok seré sincero fui al salón de arte por que estaba buscando un lápiz que se me quedo y vi tu cuaderno se que no debí hacerlo pero empece a mirar y s-sin querer vi un dibujo mío-no no podía estar pasando díganme que no me puse roja a no más poder-oye tienes fiebre o algo así estas muy roja-me toco la frente y me puse peor aún-yyy también quería saber para quien era esa canción que estabas cantando-lo último lo dijo entre medio alegre y triste pero por que?!  
Shadow:eh y-y-yo no tengo fiebre tranquilo no te preocupes la v-verdad e-e-s que t-tu m-me g-gustas y es por eso que te dibuje y-y la canción la hice para ti y y yo sé que yo a ti no te debo de gustar pe-pero lo hice y y perdón y yo yo-después de eso salí del cuarto súper rápido salí corriendo tenía un poco de lágrimas yo misma me delate demonios fui hasta la habitación de Evie quería estar sola pero no quería que el me viera así que quise estar con Evie  
FIN POV SHADOW

Busque a Ben por todos lados cuandoclo encuentro en su casillero.  
Mar: Hola Ben!  
Ben: Hola Mar!  
Mar: recuerdas cuando me dijiste que podrias inscribirme en clase de musica?-asintio- bueno esperaba que me inscribieras puedes?  
Ben: si claro ven- me agarro de la mano y me llevo a una oficina agarro un papel y me inscribio-listo tu clase empieza en 5 minutos  
Mar: ok me tengo que ir adios- le di un beso en la mejilla y me fui. Al llegar a la clase me di cuenta que ahi estaba Audrey pepita(la profesora): hoy les tengo una tarea para mañana en grupos de cuatro que voy a seleccionar yo van a cantar y bailar una propuesta de algo que quieran cambiar en el mundo.  
Dijo un monton de nombres que formaban grupos cuando...  
Pepita: y el ultimo grupo es...  
Marina, audrey, evie y jane  
No me gusto mucho la idea pero audrey y yo planeamos dejar nuestras diferencias atras y por ahora ser amienemigas.  
Llega el dia de la presentacion y estamos listas. Todo el mundo va a estar ahi porque nos vamos a presentar en la cancha y Ben me va a ver cantar  
Pepita: y ahora nuestro ultimo grupo cantando Salute  
Inserta la cancion aqui  
Solo podia escuchar gritos y aplausos.

Audrey

Lady's all across the world  
Listen up we're looking for recruits  
If your're with me let me see your hand stand up and Salute  
Get your killer heels sneakers pumps or lace up your boots  
Representing all the women, salute, salute

Mar  
Lady's all across the world  
Listen up we're looking for recruits If your're with me let me see your hand stand up and Salute Get your killer heels sneakers pumps or lace up your boots Representing all the women, salute, salute

Audrey  
It's who we are  
We no need no camuflage just a female battle

Mar  
If your with me, women, let me hear you say

Todas  
Lady's all across the world  
Listen up we're looking for recruits  
If your're with me let me see your hand stand up and Salute  
Get your killer heels sneakers pumps or lace up your boots  
Representing all the women, salute, salute  
Attention (salute) Attention (salute) Attention  
Huh representing all the women, salute, salute

Evie  
We are everywhere  
Worry is your country needs you If your ready ladies better get steady ready and shoot

Todas  
Rollin ammunition on a mission and we'll hit you with the truth

Evie  
Divas, queens, we don't need no man Salute

Jane  
We are everywhere  
Worry is your country needs you  
If your ready ladies better get steady ready and shoot

Todas  
Rollin ammunition on a mission and we'll hit you with the truth  
Representing all the women, salute, salute

Mar  
Ladies the war is begun we can stay togheter and remember the man are fighting great but we are great fighting

Todas  
Representing all the woman Salute! Salute!

Chicas si les gusta la historia y quieren que siga comenten plisss


	10. dia de la familia

Es de noche y Ben esta en mi habitación  
Ben: Mar una pregunta tu y yo somos novios oficiales?  
Mar: sí, claro- le di un beso en la mejilla me separe y luego el me miro y me derretí en su mirada y me beso en los labios al principio era dulce y luego paso a ser apasionado pero lo detuve pensando en que solo hace eso porque esta hechizado  
Mar: no sigas no es ni el momento ni el lugar mejor en otro momento  
Me da otro beso y sale de la habitación.  
Mañana es el día de la familia así que no hay clases y eso es lo que me alegra.

Me levanto por la mañana paso la mañana tranquila en mi cuarto pero cuando el reloj marca las 10:00 empiezo a vestirme me pongo una camisa blanca con una chaqueta azul encima y una falda del mismo color, cuando estoy lista Shadow, Mario, Gastón2 y yo salimos listos para la fiesta

En el patio había todo tipo de familias desde grandes hasta pequeñas un grupo de chicos entre ellos Ben, Audrey y loonie estaban cantando una canción a la cual no le estaba parando mucho porque me distraje con la fuente de chocolate y unas fresas  
Ben: Mar ven  
Mar: me tengo que ir- le digo a Shadow

Me acerco donde están Ben y sus padres, le doy un abrazo a Ben y el me agarra la mano  
Ben: mama, papa ella es mi novia Marina  
Bella y Bestia: hola  
Mar: hola  
Ben: estaba pensando en que se podía quedar para almorzar  
Bella: si claro  
Bestia: si pero antes que tal un juego de criquet  
Ben y el chocaron las manos  
Nos fuimos y ben estaba abrazándome  
Ben: sabes jugar ?  
Mar: no  
Ben: yo te enseño

Ben estaba jugando con Mario y yo estaba viendo cuando un viejito se me acerco  
Tritón: hola  
Mar: hola  
Tritón: nos conocemos?- voltee a verlo y me di cuenta que era mi padre  
Mar: no, creo que no  
En eso llego Melody  
Melody: abuelo!- le dio un beso  
Mar: abuelo?  
Melody: si, el padre de Ariel. No tienes que hablar con esta abuelo esa gente te roba la voz  
Tritón me miro y yo a él fijamente poniendo la cara que pone mi mama cuando se quiere ver misteriosa  
Tritón: TU!- y todos voltearon a vernos- pero como es que estas tan joven?  
Ben se acercó a mí y agarro mi mano  
Ben: rey tritón Úrsula sigue en la isla ella es su hija Marina  
Tritón: estás loco nos van a destruir mi hija estuvo se parada de mí, sin voz porque su madre la robo con su magia  
Mar: lo siento- Chad se interpuso entre nosotros  
Ben: Chad no hagas esto  
Chad: Ben fueron criados por sus padres que crees que le enseñaron juego limpio?  
Shadow me agarro de la mano y me llevo

Los cuatro nos sentamos para almorzar pero ninguno tenía hambre después de lo sucedido  
Ben se acercó a nosotros  
Ben: chicos lamento lo sucedido les prometo que después de la coronación todo va a ser diferente debo irme- esto último lo susurro en mi oído  
Se fue, Melody y Jane se acercaron a mi  
Melody: oye cuanto crees que aguante aquí? Ben solo la quiere porque es la chica mala  
Jane: siii pero él no va a convertir a una villana en reina  
Me pare  
Mar: tengo muchos conjuros  
Melody: quien te crees que eres?  
Mar: crees que es solo una amenaza  
Empecé a mover mis dedos y todo el mundo salió corriendo  
Mar: que mañana llegue lo mas rápido posible robemos ese tridente y vámonos  
Fuimos a nuestra habitación agarre un libro de hechizos y me puse a leer uno de anti amor  
Shadow: mar piensas romper el hechizo de Ben  
Mar: si para después pienso que cuando robemos el tridente y dominemos el mundo que Ben siga enamorado de mí no estaría bien


	11. Aniversario de la Coronación

Al fin! Llego el día del Aniversario de coronación y el inicio de nuestra venganza ya tengo lista la poción para Ben

Me pongo mi vestido azul claro, me maquillo y mi peinado es una trenza atrás y un moño arriba  
Al bajar las escaleras ahí esta Ben  
Ben: estas hermosa  
Mar: gracias  
Nos montamos en el carruaje que nos llevaría directo a una iglesia yo tenía una cara de preocupación y mis mechas se pusieron azules  
Ben: no te preocupes solo tienes que sentarte y verte bonita eso no es problema para ti-me agarra la mano  
Mar: gracias  
Ben: Mar podrías usar mi anillo?-yo le quite la mano  
Mar: ahorita no probablemente se me resbalaría mira te tengo un regalo- le doy una cajita azul - es para que te lo comas cuando necesites fuerzas  
Ben: que considerada, me lo voy a comer ahora- se lo metió a la boca y mordió el brownie  
Mar: NO! Ben dirías que aun... que aun sigues enamorado de mí?  
Ben: claro hay que dejar que el efecto anti amor pase  
Mar: ok... Que!?  
Soltó una carcajada  
Mar: lo sabias  
Ben: si  
Mar: desde cuándo?  
Ben: desde nuestra cita tu hechizo desapareció en el lago, tranquila estabas enamorada de mí y pensaste que no pasaría nada  
Mar: si, entonces has estado fingiendo todo este tiempo?  
Agarro mi mano, me puso el anillo y la beso  
Ben: yo no he estado fingiendo nada  
Llegamos, el me ayuda a bajar subimos las escaleras y fuimos donde estaban sus padres los saludamos y se van  
Ben: deséame suerte- lo miro y le sonrió  
Me voy a mi puesto al frente

Mientras Ben iba caminando todos hacían una reverencia por donde el pasaba  
Cuando vi el tridente mire a los chicos que estaban arriba vigilando todo

Hada: Rey Ben hace un año te coronamos y nombramos nuestro rey y como agradecimiento por tu ardo trabajo te vamos a bendecir con el tridente del rey tritón  
Aparece mi padre con ese brillante tridente  
Tritón alza su gran tridente miro a los chicos y hago la señal bajan y corren hacia mi Shadow hace su magia vudú para que nadie pueda acercarse al tridente salgo corriendo y lo agarro apuntando a Ben  
Mar: aléjate- no me hizo caso- aléjate de una buena vez  
Mario: nos vengaremos  
Ben: en serio quieren hacer esto?  
Mar: no tenemos opción Ben nuestros padres...- me interrumpió  
Ben: sus padres hicieron sus elecciones ahora hagan las suyas  
Mar: creo que quiero ser buena  
Ben: tú eres buena  
Mar: como estas tan seguro?  
Ben: porque escucho a mi corazón  
Mar: quiero escuchar a mi corazón- me volteo y miro a los chicos- y mi corazón me dice que no somos nuestros padres. Gastón2 mirarte al espejo no nos va a ser felices jugar con Mario te hace feliz. Mario el turney y la pizza de la victoria con el equipo te hace feliz. Shadow Carlos te hace feliz y yo no quiero dominar el mundo con el mal y este tenedor gigante- miro el tridente que tengo en la mano- solo quiero ir a la escuela, estar con Ben- me volteo y lo miro enseñándole el anillo en mi mano- porque Ben me da una felicidad increíble- miro a los chicos-no se ustedes pero escojo el bien  
Gastón: el bien  
Shadow: el bien  
Mario: el bien  
En eso aparece una nube azul y de ella sale mi madre

Tritón: Úrsula!  
Úrsula: sorpresa!  
Mar: no te quiero aquí madre  
Soltó una carcajada falsa  
Tritón: porque haces esto?  
Úrsula: que mal padre no reconoces ni a tu propia hija- dijo señalándome  
Mar: hola papa  
Tritón: Marina? Porque no me dijiste nada?  
Mar: para qué? nunca estuviste para mí no lo ibas a estar ahora  
Úrsula: ya, ya, ya, después hablan ahora a lo importante dame el tridente  
Hice como si se lo fuera a dar pero se lo lance a Tritón  
Mi madre paro el tiempo

Le quito el tridente de la mano a Tritón  
Úrsula: que es lo primero que voy a hacer? Qué tal si nos deshacemos de esto  
Me quito el anillo del dedo  
Mar: Noo!  
Úrsula: No debe haber amor en tu vida eso no es lo que tú quieres, el amor es débil y ridículo  
Mar: tú no sabes lo que quiero alguna vez me preguntaste que era lo que yo quería? El amor no es débil ni ridículo es realmente asombroso  
Úrsula: uhg Tonterías!  
Mar: Te ordeno Te mando Tridente a mi Mano- el tridente llego a mi mano- se lo quite  
Mario: resiste Mar tal vez el bien sea más poderoso que el mal

Mar: todos detrás de mí. Esto siempre fue entre tú y yo madre no metas a mis amigos en esto- mis ojos se tornaron azules al igual que los de ella  
Mar: no hay fuerza del mal que logre ganar si 4 corazones se ponen juntos a luchar, no hay fuerza del mal que logre ganar si 4 corazones se ponen juntos a luchar, no hay fuerza del mal que logre ganar si 4 corazones se ponen juntos a luchar.  
De repente de desvaneció

Shadow: tu hiciste eso?  
Mar: no lo sé  
Tritón: tu madre lo hizo se encogió del tamaño del amor en su corazón  
Mar: estará así para siempre?  
Tritón: para siempre es mucho tiempo tu aprendiste a amar ella también lo hará  
Mar: creo que esto te pertenece  
Tritón: y creo que esto te pertenece a ti-me entrego el anillo  
Tritón despertó a todos del hechizo de mi madre  
Ben se acercó a mi corriendo  
Mar: tranquilo ya lo solucionamos  
Me abrazo y me dio vueltas  
Ben: la próxima vez te salvo yo a ti 

Conocen la historia de la villana que se enamoro de un príncipe y juntos cambiaron el mundo pues esa historia ya existe

Creen que este el final de la historia? Pues el final es solo el comienzo

¿Chicas les gusto? ¿review?


End file.
